A Cornered Kitsune
by Lunar Tokala
Summary: Naruto finally snaps from all the stress and harassment from the villagers and the Kyuubi's instincts take over. Can his friends help him out of his feral state? Or will he succumb to his fox side?
1. Prologue

'**Kay. So. Didn't like how the first chapter came out, because first off, a lot of things didn't get put in, they got lost. So I'm rewriting it, and going to see how it turns out, ne? Just bear with me I'll start on the second chapter after I rewrite the first.**

**You already know the summary, but for those who are just reading this for the first time, here it goes,**

_**Summary- Naruto has had it with the torture from the villagers, and he's been pushed to his breaking point. So, Naruto relapses into his feral state, going with his instincts and protecting himself after his last beating.**_

**Just kidding! This will be the prologue! Lol… I suck don't I xD**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Wide, blue eyes look all around as pale lips are parted, taking in heavy pants of air as legs pump, his brain telling him to run, run, run, _run! _

He yelps and gives a soft whine when pain blossoms in his shoulder, stumbling when a kunai knife is thrown into his right shoulder. He ducks his head, a ninja star whizzing by and clipping a few stands of golden blonde hair. He laughs in desperation and in relief when he managed to dodge that almost-fatal strike, tears falling from the fearful blue orbs.

A sun-kissed hand grabs a rusty doorknob, twists it harshly, then yanks open the dirty door and slams it behind his back. He looks around, chest heaving as his eyes wildly search for a hiding place.

_Too late…_

A cry of despair when a sword is slammed through the door and through his other shoulder, keeping him locked to the door.

A malicious grin snakes it way on the face of a villager when he hears that cry of despair, pain laced with it. "Gotcha…"

Gripping his sword, he takes a step forward, whining in pain as he slowly slides himself off the sword. He just got off of it, when the door was kicked open and the hinges break, making the door lean at an awkward angle and hang open, never to close again.

The man steps in, bloodied sword held up and his grin widening as his eyes narrow dangerously. "Time for an exorcism…"

The bleeding boy takes a step back, trembling as he stares with wide eyes. "N-No… J-Just leave… Please I didn't do anything…"

The man growls and sneers at him. "Don't lie." His sword is raised up, and slashes down, getting Naruto across the eye.

Naruto screams in pain, holding his left eye as it bleeds, his right one wide and dripping with tears.

The man laughs and grabs him by the hair, turning Naruto around so his back is facing the man. He raises his sword up once more, then slams an inch of it into the soft, tan flesh of the demon container.

Another scream, blood and tears streaming down his face as his right eye widens greatly, his left closed tightly.

The man laughs maliciously, dragging the blade down from Naruto's right shoulder to his left hip, and making the boy claw at the ground as his back arches in pain. Fangs grow as he screams, the blue orb shining red as the whisker-like scars on his cheeks darken and thicken, his nails turning into razor like claws and making deep grooves in the wooden floor. His hair takes on a wild and feral look, getting longer and shaggier as the fox's power and instincts consumes his rational side.

The man withdraws his sword, licking the blood off the blade and cackling with glee.

A soft growl sounds from Naruto when he's dropped, lying on the ground and twitching with pain as he cries both tears and blood. He pushes himself off the ground slowly, shuddering and panting with the effort, before he lashes out, grabbing the man's skull and smashing his face into the ground, killing him instantly as his skull cracks and breaks, collapsing in on itself.

Naruto pants heavily, his body trembling as he collapses onto the ground again, whining and clawing at the floor, leaving more claw marks on the wood. He howls loudly, the moon in the sky shining down on him with a sorrowful light.

He whines softly and drags himself over to a cupboard, slinking inside of it and curling into a tight ball, shivering when he feels more blood spill from his wound and slide down his back. He falls asleep, more like passes out from pain, in there, the wound stitching itself back together.

But now, since the wound was so deep… Naruto has both scars, the one on his back, and the one over his left eye, his left eye forever forgotten and damaged, leaving him half blind.


	2. Author's Note

**I got a new laptoooppp! Woo yeah! Now I can get back into writing fanfictions! 8D I'm so happy~ this was my birthday present from my Mama :3 hehe ^w^ **

**So anyway, yosh! I can start writing fanfictions once more, and I will get right onto it after my graduation, I still have things to do for the end of my senior year, ugh and I thought it would be a smooth sail to be a senior at the end of the year… Pfft. Not so much, it has been a living hell. **

**Blah, so yeah anyway, this is just an author's note telling you guys that I will soon be back in business and you won't to wait too much longer for the next chapter! But I do still need a bit of time, so please don't think that right after I put this note up that a new chapter will be up the next day, it will be maybe two weeks until a chapter is updated once more, since next week is my final exams, and then graduation at the 11****th**** of June, so in the middle of June will most likely be when I will finally update. **

**And to all those who are worried about me abandoning my stories, I never abandon them, if I take them down then that means I am going to be rewriting them and cleaning them up so they can be better for everyone's enjoyment. I hope that you can be patient with me, and I hope that this soothes your worries about me abandoning stories. **

**Thanks again for waiting! I hope I didn't lose any fans because of this wait, but I'm sure that I have lol. **


End file.
